1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chemical surface treating systems for workpiece articles and a handling system for such workpieces.
2 Related Technology
This invention is an improvement in closed cell, electrolytic plating systems wherein individual workpieces are placed within a closed cell and immersed in an electrolytic solution circulated through the cell while a potential is applied between the workpiece and the cell wall to achieve electrolytic plating. In accordance with prior art systems, when a plurality of workpieces were to be treated, they were all immersed in an electrolytic bath and plated simultaneously. This method had the advantage that large numbers of workpieces could be treated simultaneously; however, the system inherently presented environmental problems in that the movement of the workpieces into and out of the baths created spillage and splashing of the electrolytic solution and other problems.
An initial improvement in the prior art to the bath plating process was the use of closed cells for electrolytically plating individual workpieces within a closed chamber through which electroplating solution was pumped. The disadvantage of this system is that it is difficult to achieve high volume throughput of workpieces due to the need to sequentially open and close the cells and sequentially circulate electrolytic solution therethrough.
It is thus highly desirable to achieve closed cell electrolytic plating of workpieces while enabling a high volume of workpieces to be processed through the system.